Don't Leave Me
by Lovie-chan
Summary: Just before Serenity and Endymion are to be married to create an alliance between Moon and Earth, a childhood friend, Seiya, returns to Serenity's life. S/U!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a story of Usagi and Seiya, but not a Mamoru-bashing ficcy. It's a completely rewrite of Silver Millennium with Usagi and Seiya getting together. However, I'm not sure to make it sad or happy ending yet. Email me back at   sakuralover2004@hotmail.com with comments and reviews because they make my day! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine! Don't sue! This is purely for the entertainment of others. 

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1

"GET UP!!" A raven-head 10 year old screamed as she shook a golden haired 10 year old girl out of her peaceful dreams. 

"What did you do that for?" the little golden haired girl asked drowsily, still not quite awake as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are going to earth today!!! Aren't you a bit excited?" Rei, the little raven-head's voice was full of excitement. 

"Why? I heard earth people are savages without any values," Princess Serenity said as she began to dress in her silver dress. Three other ten-year old senshis walked in. 

"Actually, I've read that Earth is suppose to be a gorgeous place with plants and flowers everywhere," Ami, the blue-haired intellect said in a-matter-in-fact voice. 

"Who cares?" Mina pushed Ami and Makoto aside as she rushed to the princess. "I just want to see the castle; I heard it's supposed to rival the Moon's."

"NO WAY!" Makoto said as she pushed Mina aside. "The barbarians could not possibly built something that even began to rival the Moon's castle." Mina was about to reply when a servant came in to inform the senshis and the princess that the Queen expect their leave in 10 minutes. The senshis busied themselves to get ready while Serenity put on her favorite moon pendant from her grandmother. 

King Darius and Queen Gaia of Earth welcomed Queen Serenity, the princess, the senshis, and the royal guards when they arrived at their court. Polite greetings were exchanged and the princess and senshis were settled into their rooms while the King and Queens discussed about the main reason of the visit, an alliance between Earth and the Moon Kingdom. 

"I believe that the marriage between our son, Prince Endymion, and your daughter, the supreme princess Serenity, is an important piece for our alliance. The Marriage would ensure the passing of the alliance from both of our people," King Darius said in his usual soft yet demanding tone.  

"But I'm not very comfortable forcing my only daughter into a marriage," Queen Serenity said with a tone of doubt.

"Of course not, we'll allot time for the two young people to spend together so Endymion can court Serenity, so that they would want to be married, instead of just us telling them. We should keep this little….arrangement… quiet until the two of age. If they've already developed love for each other, that'll be perfect, if not we can always tell them then. Let's not jam these official matters of state into their young heads so soon," Queen Gaia said. Queen Serenity and King Darius decided it would be for the best and made the arrangement, in secrecy.  

The next day, Prince Endymion, an apprentice (trying to be a Knight) named Chad, the senshis, and Serenity decided to visit the market. The senshis were overwhelmed with all the trinkets and tricks of Earth and the two earth boys were more than happy to show them around. Minako and Makoto couldn't wait to get to a palm shop with Endymion and Rei and Ami dragged Chad to see an opera of the Fire Goddess of Earth. However, in the confusion of the moment, Serenity was left all alone in the market. What can a 10-year-old girl do? 

At first, Serenity was gonna cry, but she didn't wanna be screamed by Rei again when she see her again so Serenity decided act calm and just wait for them in front of a small fountain in the middle of the market. 'Besides, Chad and the Prince are only 3 years older than me. If they can manage by themselves, so can I.' Serenity thought with determination. However, determination soon turned into fear when 2 rugged-looking men approached her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here along?" one of the men said w/ an evil grin. The other one laughed while they grabbed Serenity by her arms. She was about to scream when one of the men put his large dirty hand on her mouth. Serenity was never so scared in her life. She struggled hard against the two men but her weak body was no match for them. Just when she thought she was going to die, she felt the two men's grasp on her loosens and she quickly slipped out and fell on the pavement. After a flash of movements, the two men ran away howling in pain. A hand extended for Serenity to help her up. When Serenity stood up, she saw a young boy around her age with jet black hair with deep blue eyes. 

"Are you okay? A girl who can't defend herself shouldn't be out here by herself. If it wasn't for me, I'm sure you'd be dead by tonight," the young boy said in an arrogant and mischievous tone. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me," Serenity said in a trembling voice. She was very weak on her feet and the young boy had to hold her up. "Could you help me find my friends?"

"Sure, where are they?" the boy said as he looked around the area. 

"I dunno, Minako and Makoto went to a palm shop while Ami and Rei went to see an opera about the Fire Goddess," 

"You're then either very stupid or just plain clueless." The boy whistled as they started to walk down a crowded street. Serenity shot him a dirty look. "However, since there's only one opera house around here, you're in luck," the boy said as he gave her a playful smile and a wink. Serenity looked up to study the boy's profile while he dragged her toward the opera house. His black hair was tied behind his back in a long ponytail. The boy emitted an aura of mystique and arrogance. However, his hold on her made her feel safe and protected. She was a bit disappointed when he released his hold on her. 

"Were you listening to me?" the boy said in a very smug tone. "Or where you too busy staring at me?"

Serenity could feel her cheeks burning. "S..sorry, what did you say again?"

"For the 5th time, my name's Seiya, what's yours?" He asked in a fake exasperated tone. 

"Serenity."

"Umm…, too formal, how about Odango Atama? Your hair reminds me of that. It seems I can just take it out of your hair and eat them," Seiya said in a snicker. Serenity punched him on the arm. Seiya mocked a painful yell. "Is this how you treat your savior?" 

"I would've done just fine without you anyway," Serenity said as she stuck her tongue out, causing Seiya to laugh. 

"Odango, Odango, Odango, Odango…." Seiya chanted as Serenity chased him down the street. "Hold on," he said as he stopped Serenity in front of a large black building. "This is the opera house. And Yup, they're playing _Play With Fire."_

"Oh! I see Rei and Ami!" Serenity said in an excited voice. "They are right up front! It's the blue haired girl and the raven-head!" 

"Oh, then I guess I'll just leave you here. I need to get back to my brothers. It's been nice meeting you."

Serenity suddenly felt a wave of disappointment about Seiya leaving. For some reason, she didn't want him to leave. "Actually, I don't really want to watch this show. Do you want to explore the market?" Serenity blurted out suddenly, surprising herself and Seiya. 

"Umm… I guess," his voice sounded reluctant but his deep blue eyes lit up by Serenity's offer. "I know this really cool place where they sell all sorts of trinkets, jewelry, and old looking books. It's called The Milky Way. Let's go!" Seiya said as he dragged her away from the opera house, feeling extremely excited for some unknown reason. 

"Oh, it's raining," Serenity said as they walked out of the Milky Way store. Serenity and Seiya had gone through the entire story looking at many trinkets and jewels. They felt that they were old friends instead of complete strangers met just hours before. 

"Here," Seiya said as he took off his navy blue jacket and held it over their heads as they walked out into the rain. Serenity was so close to Seiya that she could feel his warmness. She felt so safe that she didn't even notice they already arrived at the opera house. "The show's almost over," Seiya said as he peeked inside doors. "Do you want me to wait with you?" 

"You don't have to," Serenity said with a shy voice. 

"Okay." There was a minute of silence. Neither of them knew what to say, knowing fully that they probably would never see their new found friend again. "Well, I had fun today and …" Serenity suddenly gave a huge bear hug to a very surprised Seiya. 

"I don't want to you to leave me so soon. We just got to know each other! Please don't leave me," Serenity said in a small voice.

"Here," Seiya gave a tiny ring with a star shaped diamond on it. "Keep it till we meet again. This way, a part of me never left you," Seiya gave Serenity a tough smile. 

"I can't. You just bought the ring today. I can't take it."

"Then you can give me something in return, Odango." Serenity thought about it for a moment as she slowly put the right on her middle finger and took off her moon pendant from her neck. 

"Here, now we're even." She said. "And don't call me ODANGO!" she said as she realized that he did it again. Seiya laughed while Serenity gave him a mad look. 

"SEIYA!" 

"Looks like my brothers had found me, I've got to go. Don't you dare lose my ring, Odango, don't lose my ring," Seiya said as he walked into the crowd. 

"Bye…" Serenity waved at the crowded street. 

"Hey, Serenity, that was the best show I've ever seen. Who'd known earthlings would know how entertain so well," Rei said as she came out of the opera house, almost screaming. 

"So what did you do all day?" Ami frowned as she saw her dress being a bit wet and that she was alone. "Were you not with the Prince and the girls?"

"Oh, I met a friend and we shopped at a trinket store."

"Did you have fun?" Chad said nicely as he walked out of the opera house. Before she could answer though, Minako, Makoto, and Endymion came running toward them. 

"WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!" Minako yelled hysterically as she hugged Serenity tightly. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Serenity smiled, as she thought about the black haired boy who saved her life.  


	2. Chp 2

Hey, I'm back again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. 

Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me. 

Don't Make Me Leave

Chapter 2 

~Six Years Later~

"Are you really getting married?" Mina screamed as the 5 girls gathered in Serenity's room. 

"Mother just told me," Serenity said as she smiled. Ever since she met the prince six years ago, he had courted her ever since. Every year Serenity went to earth and she had enjoyed the Prince's company every time. The Prince was quite a handsome man with his black hair and stormy blue eyes. Even though he was an honored knight and a future King, he was always very gentle and loving to Serenity.

"Congratulations!" Makoto and Ami said as all the girls gather around to celebrate. Rei, however, noticed that Serenity's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. As the night went on, the senshis left Serenity's room to prepare for their trip to Earth tomorrow, where they have to prepare for the wedding in 2 months. Rei, however, stayed behind to talk to Serenity. 

"What's wrong, Serenity?" 

"What? Nothing." 

"Don't lie to me," Rei said with a stern voice. "Is it about the wedding?"

"Actually………, yes," Serenity sighed. There's no use hiding things from Rei. For some reason, she always seem to know when she's having problems. "I don't know if I want to marry Endy or not." 

"I thought you said he was great. Caring, gentle, polite, handsome, and that you enjoyed his company very much." Rei said quizzically. 

"Yes, but I want to be swept off my feet." Rei gave Serenity a confused look. "It's just that with Endy, he does the courting and I do the receiving. It feels like we're both forced to do this, even though none of our parents actually said it out loud. There's just not a spark when I see him. I want a husband who makes my heart beats every time I see him. I want to feel that I can't live without him. I want to see a sparkle in his eyes whenever he sees me. Endy really doesn't do any of that at all. It's not that I don't like him, but I don't feel that I really want to marry him." Serenity sighed.  

"Are you still thinking about that deep-blue eye boy from the market?" Rei said. Serenity had been dreaming about those eyes since that faithful day and told only Rei about it. Serenity looked away. Rei decided not to push it and said, "Then don't marry the prince."

"I can't. My mother just told us we had to marry because we are part of a pact to create an alliance between Earth and the Moon Kingdom. I think she told me that so that I'll definitely say yes when Endy do propose."

"Ugh, that doesn't seem right." Serenity nodded in agreement. "But at least you're not in a completely hell-hole marriage. At least you and the prince enjoy each other's company and don't hate each. I heard that many of the "alliance" marriages are full of hate and animosity. Maybe you're not getting your dream by being swept away by a handsome prince. But at least you'll enjoy the rest of your life with an enjoyable handsome prince." Rei said as the two girls giggled at her comment. 

"You're right Rei, I'm expecting way too much. I have 4 wonderful friends, including yourself, and a bright future in front of me. What more can I want?" 

"That's the spirit," Rei said. Two girls talked some more about the upcoming wedding and the security surrounding it. Since about three years ago, Beryl and her minions had started to attack galaxies all around. Even though the battles had not reach the Moon Kingdom yet, the Queen is still very worried about the upcoming wedding because many important delegates from all around the universe were to attend this important celebration. 

"Don't tell anyone," Rei said quietly as she let Serenity in on a secret. "Minako and I overheard from the Queen and her holographic conversations with outer senshis that they might sent people to protect you on Earth."

"Do you think they'll come themselves?" Serenity said with excitement. The use to be the protective senshis of the Queen and are all of the Queen's age. (AN: Yes, even Hotaru, she's not killed off yet.) "I've never met them but I've heard that their powers are beyond those of yours." Rei gave her a nasty look. Rei prides herself in being the most powerful of the princess's senshis.

"Well, powerful or not, I doubt they are protecting you themselves. They have plenty to do in the outer realms of the Kingdom. However, I think the Queen asked for the most power warrior from each of the 4 outer planets to protect you while you're on earth."

"But why though? Don't I have you guys to protect me?" 

"The Queen fear that four girls on Earth would not do since the dominate gender on Earth is male instead of female, like our kingdom."

"Why aren't you all in bed yet? It's past midnight already," Luna, the cat advisor said as she walked down the halls to check on Serenity. 

"Oh, it's that late already? I've got to go. Lots to pack before we leave tomorrow morning," Rei winked as she waved Serenity good night. 

"Good night," Serenity said as she drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of a pair of deep blue eyes once again.

It's been a week since Serenity and the senshis arrived on Earth. The wedding plans had basically kept everyone pretty busy. The maids were all busying measuring everyone's dress size, jotting down favorite foods and colors, coming up with themes, etc. Due to some civil war on earth, the royal family, including Endymion, is almost always in conference leaving the wedding planning to the Moon princess and her senshis. 

"Planning a wedding is hard stuff," Minako complained as they were busying checking out dress designs. 

"Thank goodness for the maids," Makoto agreed. 

"I hope you guys haven't been working my princess too hard," a deep voice said from behind. The girls turned around and saw Endymion. "I was hoping we could spend sometime alone today." He grabbed Serenity's waist from behind. 

Serenity smiled. "I'd love to." 

Rei looked onto the couple. 'Serenity seemed to be content with Endymion.' She thought as she remembered the conversation they had the night before they came to Earth. 'She might not be swept off her feet but at least the prince is caring.' 

"I have to interrupt, but there's a Moon Kingdom senshi outside. She requested to speak with the princess," a servant said. 

"I will see to her immediately," Serenity said as everyone stood up and the servant led them to the conference room where the senshi was waiting. 

"What about our private time?" Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear. 

"We'll have it after we met with the senshi," Serenity said. Not that she didn't want alone time with her future husband, but since she's never really that excited about alone time with Endymion, she'd rather met with one of the legendary outer senshis.

As they stepped inside the conference room, they saw a petite girl in a purple senshi outfit with four men beside her. 

"This must be your bodyguards I told you about." Rei whispered to Serenity. 

The senshi and the 4 men bowed to the princess. "I am the senshi from the planet Saturn, the 1st planet of the outer realms." The senshi said in a cold voice. Serenity studied her intensely. She was nothing like her senshis. She seemed cold and remote instead of caring and full of excitement like her senshis. 

"These are the 4 warriors that would be protecting you at your stay on Earth. Each warrior is well-trained hand-to-hand combat-wise and all have a special talent. This is Ken, high warrior of Pluto." She said as she pointed to a blonde boy with a neat hair cut. "Taiki, warrior of Neptune." She pointed to the tallest boy with a long brown ponytail behind his back. 'That ponytail looks familiar.' Serenity could not dwell on her thoughts because Saturn had just introduced to her Yaten, warrior of Uranus, the shortest boy with a silver ponytail. 

"And this is Seiya, high warrior of Saturn, the head of your security group." However, Serenity was not paying attention. She stared right into the deep blue eyes of Seiya, blocking out all senses. 'That ponytail………, those eyes………, can it be?' Serenity thought. She could feel her heart pumping at a raging speed, ready to jump out of her. Even though black hair warrior did not provide any indication of surprise, his eyes went straight into the diamond blue eyes of Serenity. 

"That would be all princess. I have to return to my duties in the outer realms. I do wish you a happy marriage." Immediately at Saturn's speech, Seiya broke off his eye contact with the princess. 'She's going to be marriage.' He felt jealousy building up in him. 'Why would I care? I'm only suppose to protect her.' 'Because you have been thinking about her since that day at the market 6 years ago,' a small voice in his head said. 

At the sudden break in eye contact with the black-haired warrior, Serenity came back to her senses. "Thank you, Sailor Saturn. I wish you a safe journey." Serenity said politely as Saturn disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving the four warriors behind. 

"So you are suppose to protect my fiancée and be with her 24/7," Endymion said as he noticed the usual amount of interest Serenity is showing the leader of this pack. 

"Yes, your majesty," Taiki said as he noticed Seiya was not answering his question. 

"Oh my god! They are all SO HANDSOME!" Minako whispered to the girls. Rei and Makoto nodded in agreement while Ami gave them a deadly glare, telling them to be quiet. Serenity blushed. 'Seiya is quite handsome… wait a minute… what am I thinking?! I'm suppose to be marry to Endy in less than 2 months.' Serenity blushed harder at her thoughts. 

"If you don't mind showing us to our rooms so we can get on with our duty in protecting the princess," Taiki said and nudged Seiya in the ribs. "What are you doing staring at the princess! Get on with your job!" Taiki whispered urgently. 

"We would love to!" Minako volunteered loudly, causing everyone to sweatdrop. 

"Who are you?" Yaten said in a distasteful tone. Ken kicked him from behind and gave him a be-nice look. Yaten ignored him. 

"I'm Mina, this is Rei, Ami, and Makoto." Mina said as she introduced everyone in an excited voice. "We are the senshis of Princess Serenity." Minako grabbed Yaten by the hand and yelled "Let's GO!" everyone sweatdropped some more and the senshis led the warriors to their rooms, which are right next to and across from the Princess's room. As Serenity followed the crowd, Endymion pulled her behind. 

"Don't' you want to spend some alone time with me now, before your guards get on duty?" Endymion whispered in her ears as he hugged her around the waist. 

Eager to talk to Seiya, Serenity said "Actually, it'll be rude for me not to greet my guards. Maybe sometime later." She walked away quickly to catch up the senshis and the guys.        

On the way to their respected rooms, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all busy swooning over the four drop dead gorgeous guys who are going to be with them for at least till the wedding. Even Ami was having small conversation with the warrior from Neptune, Taiki. However, Serenity walked in silence while staring at Seiya all the way till they reached his room. 

"This is Seiya's room," Minako said with a giggly tone. "Do you want us to show you how to use some of the equipment inside?" Minako said as Seiya stepped into his room. The girls really wanted to get into the rooms of the guys. He shut the door behind him, leaving the girls very disappointed.  

"Actually, you guys should all come into my room to show me how to use some of the gadgets earthlings use," Yaten said in a smug tone and all the girls rushed into his room with him. Seiya went into his room, leaving Ami to show Taiki and Ken their rooms. 

Serenity just stood outside of Seiya's close door, playing with the star ring while debating if she should go in. She took a deep breathe and she opened Seiya's door. 

As Seiya heard the door open, he also sensed the princess's presence. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning around to face her. "Odango, we meet again."

"Seiya…" She whispered softly. He looked at her waiting for her next words when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much." Serenity whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. 

"And here I was afraid you have forgotten about me," Seiya joked in trying to keep her from crying. 

Tears started to rush down her cheeks as he said that. 'How could he think that? I've been dreaming about him since that day 6 years ago.' "I think it's you who have forgotten me." Serenity sobbed. 

'How could she think that? Ever since that day, all I could think about is you and how your presence made me feel so happy…' "There, there, don't cry or you're going to ruin this joyous occasion," Seiya smiled as he softly wiped away her tears with his thumb. 'My heart breaks to see you so sad.' "I'm here aren't I? And we have plenty of time to catch up. Remember I'll be with you almost 24/7 as your protector." Serenity smiled at this aspect. 'I feel so safe in his arms. It feels like home…' she laid her head on his strong chest as she buried herself in thoughts. Seiya didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want Serenity out of his arms, so he put his arms around her waist and just held her. The two just stood there, holding each other, deeply submerged in each other's comfort. 

That's it for this chapter! Review! I luv them! Sakuralover2004@hotmail.com          


	3. Chp 3

Hey again! Chapter 3's up! I know it's going slow, but I swear there'll be lots more Seiya/Serenity moments in this chapter. Don't forget to Review!

Chapter 3

Dinner was a more pleasant affair than usual tonight as Serenity finished her grilled chicken. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all busy bothering the Yaten, Ken, and Seiya all during dinner while Taiki and Ami talked about astronomy, books, and things only they would be interest in. Serenity looked on, a little envious of the girls that she couldn't show much interest in the new warriors, especially Seiya, since Endymion was sitting right beside her at the dinner table. However, she did stare at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

"So do you guys have a girlfriend?" Makoto asked. All the girls looked at the guys in interest. Serenity could hear her heart beating. 'Please say no… wait a minute, I'm getting married in less than 2 months. How can I say that?' But Serenity really knew that she didn't want to know that Seiya had another girl in his life, even though she realized she was being unfair. 

"Actually, training had all of us really busy. None of us really had time for girls and a social life," Ken said in a pleasant tone. 

"But now we certainly do have time. Do you guys know any ladies that would be interested?" Yaten said as he flashed his smile. The senshis all squealed in excitement. Seiya kicked him under the chair. "Ouch!" Everyone laughed.  

"I apologize for Yaten's comments, ladies. The princess's safety is first to us and I'm afraid that Yaten's very mistaken about having time. Do not take offense of that," 

"Oh, Seiya _always have time for girls." Yaten joked while receiving a glare from Seiya_

The table laughed and chattered pleasantly through dinner.  

"NO!!!!!!" Serenity screamed as she jumped up from her nightmare. 

"Are you okay, Princess?" Taiki rushed into Serenity's room. One guard would be sleeping outside her room during her sleep, usually either Taiki or Ken. 

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," Serenity said as she breathed harshly from the dream. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Taiki said. Serenity gave him a look he couldn't read. "I apologize, I shouldn't have asked." Taiki said as he bowed his head. 

"No, it's not that," Serenity said. "I just can't really remember it, except there was this pair of deep-blue eyes looking at me."

"Do you think it's of something that would harm your safety?" 

"No, I don't think so. Thank you Taiki, that'll be all."

The sun had barely risen above the horizon when Serenity got up and step out of her room. She just couldn't very well after her unknown nightmare. She stepped out into the garden for a morning walk when she saw a bare-chested figure in the courtyard, training. 

"Hi Seiya," Serenity blushed as she walked toward Seiya. Serenity could clearly see his shapely defined muscle of his chest and abs. She blushed and looked down to hide her crimson cheeks.

"Oh, hey Odango, what are you doing out here so early?" Seiya said as he put down his sword and picked up a towel to wipe of his sweat. 

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep anymore," Serenity lied. "Do you always train this early in the morning?" Serenity asked so she could avoid the conversation about her. 

"Umm…" Seiya didn't really have a good answer. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't sleep because he spent the whole night dreaming about her, or having nightmares about her wedding to Prince Endymion. "Not really. Like you, I couldn't sleep anymore," he said. The two stared into each other's eyes for minutes before Serenity broke the contact and the silence. 

"Oh, don't make me stop you from training. Please continue, I just want to watch you," Serenity and Seiya blushed at her words. Seiya picked up his sword again and started to train. 

"Odango, are you still as defenseless as before?" Seiya asked smugly as he tried to make small talk as he was wielding the sword. 

"I don't know how to fight if that's what you mean," Serenity huffed. "And don't call me by that name!" Serenity stuck out her tongue like a little girl. Seiya laughed. 

"Do you want to learn?" 

"Martial Arts? From You?"

 "Sure, so you can defend yourself."

"But aren't you suppose to be protecting me?" Serenity said as she raised her eyebrow. 

"Just in case we loose you, like what yours senshis did six years ago," Seiya said as he pointed out.

"Actually, I'm glad they lost me, or else I would have never met you," Serenity said under her breath. 

"What did you say?" Seiya asked.

"Nothing!" Serenity blushed as she realized what Seiya almost heard. "So let's start!" Serenity said as she walked closer to Seiya. 

"Umm, you have to have a good stance first," Seiya said. "Like this," he said as he put up stance. Serenity followed the suit. "Actually, not quite," Seiya said as he walked around her. "Pull your hand higher, spread your feet a little bit more, tighten up your muscle more, don't look down, always keep your eyes on your opponent, keep..."

"STOP IT!" Serenity screamed, surprising Seiya. "I can't get all that at the same time." Serenity was very frustrated. 'He must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world.'

"Don't worry about, here," Seiya walked behind her and held her arms from behind, pressing his bare chest on Serenity's back. Serenity blushed at his close proximity. She could feel his breathing and her heart beating quicker. "Step out a little, that's right, okay now look out in front, good," Seiya said as he stood behind her to correct all her mistakes. They were so close that they could feel the heat from each other's cheek. Serenity's blood boiled by Seiya's touches, she could barely stop herself from trembling from excitement. 

"Am I interrupting?" a deep voice said from behind. 

"Endymion!" Serenity gasped as both of them turned around and saw a very angry prince. Seiya slowly let go of Serenity, deliberately. 

"Is there something I need to know?" Endymion said in a cold voice. 

"Oh, I was just showing the princess a proper fighting stance. She had shown me interest that she wants to learn how to defend herself," Seiya said in a strong voice. An awkward silence followed. 

"Let's go to breakfast my Usako," Endymion said as he offered his arm. 

To much of the prince's dismay, Serenity looked at Seiya and asked "Seiya, do you want to come?" 

"Actually, I have to go back to clean up," Seiya said as he bowed to the prince and the princess. "I will see you at the table." Seiya walked inside, leaving Serenity staring at her back. 

"Usako?" Endymion asked at her unmoving body staring at this guard, Seiya's, back. 

"Oh, sorry," Serenity said as she took his arm and walked to the dinning room with him. 

"Hey Seiya!" the senshis greeted him cheerfully as he joined the senshis, Serenity, and Endymion for breakfast. He was wearing what the other three guards are wearing, a navy blue suit set. 

"Good to see you in decent clothing again," Endymion said in an icy tone as Seiya took a seat across from him, in between Makoto and Yaten. The entire table stared at Endymion and Seiya. 

"Whoa! What's this about?" Minako said as she's eager for some gossip. Ami kicked her from under the table. "Ouch!" Serenity stared down on her plates while Seiya just glared at Endymion. The tension at the table was beyond high. 

"Well, as I was talking my morning stroll in the garden. I just suddenly hear there voices and sees Seiya half-naked holding my fiancée in a very, very close position," Endymion said in a deadly voice. 

"Your majesty, I was just trying to correct the princess's fighting stance. She told me that she was interested in trying to defend herself and as her head of security, it would be very irresponsible of me not to teacher her how to do that," Seiya explained in a same deadly voice. His eyes are shooting daggers straight out. "And I apologize of I just happen to be "half-naked" when I was training this morning. It's more of a routine for me," Seiya continued in a sarcastic tone. 

"Well, why don't you invite me and the rest of the group along next time when you teach Usako how to defend herself? Maybe we can all get a lesson or two," Endymion said as he lean forward toward Seiya. 

"I'll go!" Yaten said as he raised his hand. Makoto, Minako, Ken all followed the suit, receiving a death glare from Taiki and Ami. Rei looked extremely worried about the situation at hand. 

"Well then, I suggest you all be at the garden when the sun rises tomorrow. That's when I plan to be at the garden. _Training," Seiya said as he stared straight into Endymion's eyes. _

"OKAY!" Rei talked loudly to break the two up. "What are all of you guys doing today?"

"I'll be with the royal court." Endymion said as he sat back down into his seat. "Aren't you guys suppose to be doing wedding planning?"

"Well actually, we've done all we could do till the dresses come in," Ami said. 

"We should go out into the town," Minako suggested. 

"I don't think so. It's too dangerous. Too many people we don't know," Taiki said in a matter of fact voice. 

"Well, how about a picnic in the mountains? That'll be fun, and we'll be alone and be with the princess at all times so no one suspicious can snatch her," Rei suggested. Rei always loved the mountains and had been trying to get groups to go up there since they came to earth. 

"I think it'll be great. We can take the carriage," Serenity said as she tried to end the conversation quickly and get out of this uncomfortable situation. 

"Then, it's set," Minako scream in excitement. "YEAH!" The senshis haven't been out of the castle since they got here, busy with the wedding plans. Everyone left the table to get ready while Endymion pulled her aside to talk. 

"Listen, are you okay with going out?"

"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I?" Serenity shifted uncomfortably under him. 

"Well, I really don't want to be hanging around that creep," Endymion confessed. 

"Seiya's my head of security, Endy! He has to hang around me. It's his job!"

"Still, can't you get someone else? I don't want someone trying to steal my love's heart." Endymion cooed. Serenity smiled a little. 

"Sorry, I can't disobey my mother's wishes. You're late for the court, and I need to get ready to leave," Serenity said as she left for her room. She half-hoped that Seiya was trying to steal her heart. 

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys knew each other from before," Makoto commented as Seiya and Serenity shared their encounter at the market 6 years ago. Serenity, the senshis, Seiya, the rest of the guys, and Chad were enjoying a picnic at the mountains. (Chad was sent by Endymion to keep an eye on Serenity.) The guys played games and just hang out around the grassy land on the mountains. Then, when they finally decided to eat around 4 o'clock, Seiya and Serenity shared their story of encounter. 

"That's actually really cool!" Minako said. "Why didn't you tell me that you met such a handsome guy before?" Minako asked Serenity jokingly, causing some laughter around the picnic. There was some more small talk when the group just seemed to broke up into different conversations. 

Ami was talking to Taiki about how different elements on earth worked. Minako, Makoto, Yaten, Ken, and Chad were talking about their most memorable childhood memory while Rei deliberately stayed in the conversation with Serenity and Seiya, talking about what they've done over the past years. 

"I've been learning about how to rule most of the times. Every year, I had to came to earth for a month so Endymion can court me," Serenity said as the three were sitting under a Sakura tree. 

"Why?" Seiya said with a pang of jealousy in his voice. Rei shot him a sharp look. 

"Oh, ever since I was 10, my mom signed this contract with the King Darius for Endymion and I to marry so we can form an alliance between Earth and the Moon Kingdom," Serenity explained. 

"So you're not marrying for love?" Seiya asked, receiving a sharper look from Rei. 

"Well, I don't know. I mean I like Endymion. He's always nice to me…"

"But do you _love him?" Seiya pried. _

"It's really none of your business," Serenity snapped suddenly. 

"I apologize, your highness, I didn't mean to pry," Seiya said with hurt in his voice. Serenity was about to apologize for her snappish ways but was interrupted by Makoto, calling her out to play a game. 

The sky darkened and thunder crashed as a thunderstorm rolled around to where the group was playing chase. 

"Let's go! It's going to rain real hard real soon!" Makoto screamed over the sudden hard rain. Everyone began to run toward the two carriages. Serenity suddenly tripped over a basket and Seiya stopped to help her up, lagging behind the group. As the rest of the group out onto the carriage, lightning struck near the carriages and lighted their surroundings on fire.  

"We have to go!" Ken yelled above the rain. "Or we'll be burnt to death!" 

"What about Serenity!" Makoto screamed. 

"I'm sure she's in the other carriage!" Chad screamed as he hit the horses full on to get out of the storm. The other carriage had the same assumption as they left the field, leaving Seiya and Serenity behind. 

"My ankles sprained. I don't think I can move!" Serenity screamed as Seiya tried to help her up. 

"I'll carry you then," he said as he brought Serenity up in her arms. As he ran toward the direction of the carriages, they couldn't seem to find them.

"I think they left without us!" Seiya screamed while Serenity shivered from cold in his arms. As Seiya kept on running, he saw a small wood cabin and barged right in. It seemed to be deserted. Seiya put Serenity onto the loft in the middle of the room while he started fire in the fireplace next to the bed, trying to help Serenity warm up. 

"I…I'm….m…c..c…c..co..co..cold," Serenity shivered as she sat on the loft. 

"Here," Seiya said as he took off his jacket and hugged Serenity, transferring his body heat to her. 

"N…n..no, th…then you'd…d b..be c..c…co…cold," Serenity shivered. She already felt warm and comfortable in his arm and didn't really want him to let go. 

"Don't worry about it, Odango. It's my job," Seiya said as he kept on hugging her, keeping her warm. 'It feels so right holding her/him. I wish this moment would last forever." Seiya and Serenity thought together.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" Endymion screamed as the rest of the group walked into the palace. 

"We all thought she was in the other carriage," Taiki explained about this little misunderstanding. 

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Minako screamed as she ready to bolt out of the room. Yaten caught her in his arms. 

"Are you crazy? In these conditions?" Yaten yelled as he pointed to the storm outside in the dark night. 

"Yaten's right. We'd never find her in these conditions. We have to wait till morning when the storm's past," Ami reasoned. 

"But we got to try!" Makoto whined. 

"This is all your faults! You all are suppose to protect her!" Endymion reprimanded the 3 leftover guards harshly.

"I think the princess would be alright tonight," Ken said as he tried to calm everyone down. "Seiya is a very able warrior and he'll be able to protect the princess. You don't have to worry about her safety." Endymion glared at him. 'That's exactly what I'm worried about.' Endymion thought silently. 

"Do you mind if I take off my dress?" Serenity asked as she recovered a bit from the cold. Seiya had just found some blankets in one of the drawers. 

"Umm…I don't know if that's appropriate…" Seiya hesitated. 

"I'm just really cold with this wet thing on me," Serenity explained. "But if that's too uncomfortable for you…"

"Oh, no, that's not it. I don't want you to be cold. Here, just kept yourself under this." Seiya said as he handed her a blanket. 

"Thanks," Serenity said as she took off her dress and snuggled under the blankets. "Are you going to sleep now?" Serenity asked as she's comfortable in the loft under the blankets and out of the cold clothes. 

"Yea, I'll just sleep on the floor here," Seiya said. 

"But the floor is so cold. I can't sleep knowing that you'll be lying on that cold floor."

"Odango, I can't let you sleep on the floor. You're the princess."

"That doesn't help me feel less guilty."

"Don't worry about it…"

"How about we'll both sleep on loft? There's enough room for the both of us," Both blushed brightly at her words. 

"Well…"

"It's not like we're doing anything," Serenity said. "Besides, we're in the wild here. We can't pick and choose." Serenity smiled a little. Seiya hesitated for a moment before Serenity dragged him down beside her. "See? It's not that bad," Serenity said as she snuggled beside Seiya's bared chest. Seiya took off his shirt because it was wet and cold. He could feel her warmth under him. The sleepy Serenity put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest for comfort, causing Seiya to blush brightly. He didn't know what to do but to put his arm around her waist, pulling her close for warmth. 

'I feel so warm and at ease in his arms. It feels so right,' Serenity thought as she began to drift to sleep. 'I want to stay here forever.'

'I wish I can hold her like this forever," Seiya thought as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. 'I hope we'll stay here forever.' He brushed a gold lock away from her beauty face. 

"Don't leave me, Seiya. Don't leave me," Serenity murmured from her sleep. 

End of another chapter, Read and Review!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tune for the next chapter. 


End file.
